<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reset (Part 1 of 2) by CreatorXXIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496956">Reset (Part 1 of 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorXXIII/pseuds/CreatorXXIII'>CreatorXXIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always Watching, Never Forgetting [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First (real) attempt at fluff, I am in the fic but only as a side character, Watcher False, Watcher Grian, the night can't be skiped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorXXIII/pseuds/CreatorXXIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>whoops, I messed up... sorry Grian. - CreatorXXIII</p><p>P.S. you do not need to read the other works in the series to understand this work, the plot of this work requires that I explain everything that has happened so far (only major plot points) - CreatorXXIII =)</p><p>Note: The previous statement is no longer true, you can still understand it but I would recommend reading the other parts first. Sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Falsesymmetry, Iskall85/StressMonster101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always Watching, Never Forgetting [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian was happy, his life was good, but then I messed it up by accidentally reverting the universe to 2018. Shit... what have I done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian’s eyes flew open, his life had just flashed before them and he was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Grian!” yells Two, “Come here, I need your help with something!”</p><p> </p><p>Grian was about to respond when the obvious hit him in the face; Two was dead.</p><p> </p><p>A few more seconds passed before the voice of Two spoke again, only this time, it was worried, “Grian?” it asks, “Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine,” Grian hastily replies, “I’m just having some difficulty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need my help?” it asks, it’s voice sounding so genuine and sincere,</p><p> </p><p>“No,” replies Grian, “I’ve got it under control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” it says in a manner so accurately that Grian is almost convinced that the real Two is talking to him, “Well, if you need anything just ask, I’m always here for you Three.”</p><p> </p><p>Grian falls out of bed, this was the real Two, he quickly opens the door of his room and rushes out into the hallway before giving Two a hug for five solid minutes,</p><p> </p><p>“I guess someone had a rough night,” remarks Two, “Are you sure that you’re okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay now,” replies Grian,</p><p> </p><p>Two smiles, “Maybe what I needed you for can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” says Grian, “why? What did you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing.” replies Two, “It isn’t important.”</p><p> </p><p>Grian then senses another person, he looks down the hallway and sees a man, a man he had seen die twice and had been told that he would never return.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s this about Grian having a rough night?” asks One, walking up to the two of them,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any of the details but, he did hug me for five minutes,” replies Two,</p><p> </p><p>“Five minutes,” says One, astonished, “I’m impressed,”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you care,” says Grian,</p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” says One, “blind aggression is my thing, not to mention it is weird coming from the watcher of mischief.”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t blind George,” says X, “and you know why.”</p><p> </p><p>Two turns to look at X, “who are you?” he asks,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your boss,” replies the god, “and sorry that I don’t visit often, under normal circumstances; I would be preoccupied.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean,” asks Two, “Is there something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” replies X, “I messed up time in the universe and I have no idea how to fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You what now?!” says Grian,</p><p> </p><p>“And now we are all in 2018 again,” says X,</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on,” says Two, “what do you mean; we are in 2018 <span class="u">again</span>, we have always been in 2018.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two,” says X, “you died the first time around, the rest of us were in 2020.”</p><p> </p><p>“I died?!” says Two,</p><p> </p><p>“Yea,” replies One, “You asked Grian to kill you so that you wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore and told him to kill me so that the world wouldn’t have to be in constant danger. Just saying, I only became evil after you died.”</p><p> </p><p>Two looks down at his feet, </p><p> </p><p>“Are you still?” asks Grian,</p><p> </p><p>“No, and for two reasons,” replies One, “one is that I have no reason to be evil because all of the things that happened in season 7, haven’t happened yet. The other reason is that after I died the second time; X forced me to relive my life, I now see what I did and am ashamed of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can confirm One’s statements,” says X,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” says Grian, </p><p> </p><p>The four of them sit in silence for a moment before Grian brakes it,</p><p> </p><p>“What about False,” asks Grian, “what happened to her?!”</p><p> </p><p>“She is on the server still,” says X, “but she doesn’t know you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s False?” asks Two,</p><p> </p><p>“His girlfriend,” replies One, “even I have to admit that they worked well together both as watchers and as a couple.”</p><p> </p><p>Two then looks at Grian, “You really have changed, haven't you?”</p><p> </p><p>Grian gives Two a nervous smile,</p><p> </p><p>“Also,” says Two, looking back at One, “did you say that this False person was a watcher?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” replies One, “it was my fault, I was lonely and I figured that I would just get one of the mortals on the server to join me since Grian rejected my offer to rejoin the watchers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I have an idea,” says Two, “but first can we all go to the library or something because my legs are getting tired.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group agrees and they make their way over to the library, after they are all sitting down, the conversation continues,</p><p> </p><p>“My idea is that we use what we know of the future to fix the mistakes we have made.” says Two,</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest,” says X, “I was expecting something more exciting, but then again; not much is exciting to me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“No to mention that all of the mistakes will be avoided if we do nothing,” says One, “as they all were caused by us in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I still want to join hermitcraft,” says Grian, “and not only because I miss False, I had a lot of friends and I don’t want to be ripped away from that again like I was with Evo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Three, attachment is not good for us,” says Two, “we are immortal, we took you away from your friends in Evo so that you wouldn’t watch them die off. Even if we let you make False a watcher and you didn’t make any other friends, she would have to watch her friends die off one day.”</p><p> </p><p>X then looks up from his tablet, “I have some news; Grian needs to join hermitcraft because it turns out that since False became a watcher once, it now always needs to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” says Two, </p><p> </p><p>“I could just go get her,” says One, </p><p> </p><p>“No, you already did that with the entire server,” says X, “I don’t need a repeat of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He what?!” says Two,</p><p> </p><p>“In my defense, I was mad about dying to a couple of young adults,” says One, he then realizes what he had said, and mumbles, “it sounded better in my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” says X, “you three need to figure out how you are going to do this considering that originally, season 6 started tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow?!” says Grian, “I need to go pack,” Grian then gets out of his chair and teleports away,</p><p> </p><p>“When did he learn that?” asks Two,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” replies One, “I think he taught himself,”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything else that I should know about?” asks Two,</p><p> </p><p>“X isn’t our boss’s name.” replies One,</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t?” says Two,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” replies X, “while technically my name is CreatorXXIII, I prefer X as it is less of a mouth full to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay then,” says Two, “now, let’s get back on topic, I think one or more of us should watch over Grian and False to make sure that they are safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to have to respectfully disagree,” says X, “I understand your concern, but both of them are adults and have been for years now, it would not be a good idea in my opinion.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to have to side with the boss on this one,” says One, “I’ve seen what they can do, they’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I at least watch over False in order to make sure that she is a good fit for Grian?” asks Two,</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” replies X, “but you may only watch, not talk to. You will get your chance to do that after she becomes a watcher.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” says Two,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this may be the longest thing I have ever written in one sitting. I hope you all enjoy. =) - CreatorXXIII or X for short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian spends his first day of his second season 6... messing with other hermits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian was underground, hiding from the hermits, in fact, Grian hadn't seen any of them at all yet. One had told him that if he needed help, he should look for a completely red parrot… Grian had no intention of accepting help from One, no matter how much he had changed. Grian then hears footsteps above him, he goes quiet and listens in,</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really just give me a poisonous potato?!” says False, </p><p> </p><p>“Yea,” replies Python, Grian can tell he is smiling,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to gift this back to you later,” says False, Grian then hears her walk away,</p><p> </p><p>Grian then has an idea, he quickly teleports behind a village house and summons a zombie in full diamond armor, “Go and scare the red creeper,” Whispers Grian, </p><p> </p><p>At first the zombie doesn’t react… then it moves towards Python, Python on the other hand, had no idea that this was happening, so from his perspective, a zombie in full diamond armor had come out of nowhere and had punched him in the face. Python got back up and ran from the zombie, “False! Come back, there is a zombie coming after me!”</p><p> </p><p>Grian watched as Python ran from the Zombie, he couldn't contain himself; he fell over laughing, it had been awhile since he had pulled a prank… too long. After a while he had decided to stop and snapped his fingers, causing the Zombie to despawn. Grian then walked over to Python and introduced himself,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” says Python, “you’re new right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea,” replies Grian, “I guess you could say that,”</p><p> </p><p>“Then welcome to hermitcraft,” says Python, “how come you weren’t at the group meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was nervous,” replies Grian, it may have been a lie, but there was still some truth,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay,” says Python, “anyway, did you see that Zombie, it had full diamond!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” says Grian, acting surprised, “do you think the admin was messing with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” replies Python, “that doesn’t seem like something Xisuma would do.” Grian then notices a completely red parrot perch on a nearby tree, watching him.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that,” says Grian, pointing at the parrot, “that bird is red.”</p><p> </p><p>Python turns to look where Grian is pointing, “woah, that is one red parrot, I’m going to see if I can tame it.” </p><p> </p><p>Grian was about to abject but then he decided against it. Python walked up to the tree with the parrot and started to tower up, in response, the parrot seemingly gave Grian a look that said “Stop him,” </p><p> </p><p>Grian shakes his head to which the parrot gives him a pissed off look before flying over to Python’s dirt pillar and landing on it, causing Python to fall off the pillar and to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it doesn’t want to be tamed.” says Python as he gets up,</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think it just wanted to be closer to you.” replies Grian, “anyway, I should be going, I need to find a place for my base.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then,” says Python, “I’ll see you later then.”</p><p> </p><p>Grian then walks off in the direction of the medieval district until he knows he is out of sight before teleporting over to Stress’s base. Grian then waits around until he sees Stress,</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Stress,” he says, </p><p> </p><p>Stress screams and falls over, clutching her chest, “Iskall!” she says before noticing that Grian, was in fact, not iskall. “Oh sorry love,” she says, “I thought you were someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Grian chuckles and helps Stress up, “well considering I’m new,” replies Grian, “I think I might get that a lot this season. Anyway, I’m Grian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it seems you already know my name,” replies Stress, breathing heavily, “Sorry about the mix up, Iskall and I are neighbors this season and I don’t know what to expect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it,” says Grian, “In my old server, me and my neighbor constantly pranked each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” says Stress, </p><p> </p><p>The two of them then suddenly hear lightning,</p><p> </p><p>“Is it raining?” asks Stress,</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t when I got here.” replies Grian, the two of them then walk outside to find a red parrot, covered in ash,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look at the poor little bird,” says Stress, “it’s so far from it’s home.”</p><p> </p><p>The parrot looks Stress in the eyes and gives her a glare,</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that for?” yells Stress, </p><p> </p><p>The parrot then flies off, </p><p> </p><p>“I have a feeling that parrot doesn’t like us.” says Grian,</p><p> </p><p>“You think?!” says Stress, sarcastically,</p><hr/><p>“Not funny,” says One, just having finished changing back to human form,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, it seemed funny to me,” replies Grian,</p><p> </p><p>“You told one of them to try to catch me!” says One,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the watcher of mischief,” replies Grian,</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t justify your actions.” says One,</p><p> </p><p>Grian smirks, “Like you should be talking, watcher of revenge.” </p><p> </p><p>“Three, please stop,” says Two, “you should know better then to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, a voice of reason.” says One,</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet!” says Two, his voice stern, “Three, say you’re sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Grian knew better than to disobey Two, “Sorry George.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you call me?!” yells One, “Who gave you permission to call me that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“X did.” replies Grian,</p><p> </p><p>“Do not drag me into this,” says X,</p><p> </p><p>One then tackles Grian,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great, here we go again.” says Two,</p><p> </p><p>“This is partly the reason I never showed up,” says X,</p><p> </p><p>One and Grian continue to fight until Two breaks it up, “okay you two, stop it, you aren't children.” He then uses his magic to separate the two watchers and put them on opposite sides of the room. “Now,” says Two, “both of you, go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t…” starts One,</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to your mother,” says X, cutting off One,</p><p> </p><p>One grumbles and teleports away, Grian does then same not long after, only minus the grumbling,</p><p> </p><p>“Did you call me the mother?” asks Two,</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” replies X, “you basically are the mother figure of this chaotic watcher family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then what are you?” asks Two,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the godfather of all of you,” replies X, “One is the father.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter 2 is done and over 1000 words, yay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>False never expected to meet a god, then again... would you?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>False had strong opinions of the new hermit, they were funny, they loved causing trouble, and they were hiding something. It had only been a week since season 6 started, everyone had chosen where their base was going to be… accept Grian, he never seemed to settle in one spot for more than an hour. False knew something was off about Grian, but she had decided to deal with that later as she wanted to work on her base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False hummed as she worked, while she knew that Grian had an interest in her, she didn’t know why, but she did know something;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian,” says False, “If you’re going to watch me, do it in the open, the whole hiding behind a tree is too weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian sighs and comes out from behind the tree, “How did you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're not sneaky,” replies False, “seriously, if you’re going to try to prank me, don’t alert me by flying in with an elytra and face planting into a hill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard that?!” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And saw it too,” replies False, she then turns around to face Grian, staring into his purple eyes, “anyway, where is that parrot that seems to follow you around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Grian can reply, a completely red parrot lands on Grian’s shoulder, it then makes a deep squawking sound before going quiet,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did you tame it?” asks False, “Python, Iskall, and Cub all said it was impossible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeds and skill,” replies Grian, the parrot then seems to laugh,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea sure,” says False, “anyway, when are you going to show anyone your base?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing this, the parrot takes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon,” replies Grian, “I just don’t want people to see it yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it not done?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” replies Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any help?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” replies Grian, “but thanks for the offer… that was an offer, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False chuckles, “yes, I was offering,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” replies Grian, “anyway, I should get going, I need to go work on my base.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian, do you have feelings for me?” asks False, catching him off guard,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, of course not.” replies Grian, stumbling over his words,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me Grian,” says False, “If you feel a certain way towards me, then tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” replies Grian, he then takes off from the ground and flies away,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False sighs, “I wish he would just give me an answer,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way, little one,” says a voice,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False turns around and finds herself looking into a set of purple eyes, “okay, where did you come from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been here the entire time,” the man with the purple eyes replies, “It seems that I, unlike my adopted child, are quite good at sneaking around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” says False, “what do you mean; unlike my adopted child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Grian’s parent,” the man replies, “he looks up to me like a child would their mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re a guy,” says False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” replies the man, “I protect him, I care for him, I even feed him… and everyone else, but that isn’t the point. Why should it matter that I am a man? I still can be motherly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” answers False, “but why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To warn you,” replies the man, “Don’t break Grian’s heart… or I’ll break you.” the man then gives a friendly smile and disappears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False stands there for a few seconds, taking in what had just happened, she then takes out her communicator,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;Falsesymmetry&gt; Xisuma, we have a problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;XisumaVoid&gt; okay, I’m coming</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Grian lands in the water, “One, we’re clear now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red parrot on Grian’s shoulder hops off and is about to shift when Mumbo lands next to it,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Grian,” says Mumbo in his usual cheery tone, “what brings you out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My base,” replies Grian, “I talk about it so much, I forgot to start building it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mambo laughs, “you need any help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine,” replies Grian, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking?” asks Mumbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well originally, I wanted to do a base in the futuristic district, but after some thought, I decided I want to go with a castle out here.” replies Grian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” says Mumbo, “well, just tell me if you need any help, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of their communicators then buzz, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;Iskall85&gt; Mambo, I require assistance</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” says Mumbo, “I see you later dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; on my way</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo then takes off,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian sighs, “well this is going to be a lot of work.” his communicator then buzzes, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;XisumaVoid&gt; Grian, can you meet me and False at her base</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;Grian&gt; sure, I’ll be right over</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian then takes off, as he flies, he thinks of all the thinks he might have done wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A clarification; One and Two are not gay and are not in a relationship, they are just very close friends. I have nothing against gay people, I just enjoy clarity. - CreatorXXIII =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian lies to Xisuma then has a very long talk with False on top of a mountain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By the way, this chapter has an optional playlist, as soon as False and Grian start fighting, play this;<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcvfSIQHBL4</p><p>P.S. the link is not a rick roll, this is;<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dammit Two!” yells One, “Why did you have to go and show yourself to her?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t just stand by and watch him fail,” replies Two, “I care for him as a mother would, I can’t just watch him fail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did,” says One,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” replies Two, sarcastically, “and you are totally in the right for doing so,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at least I had some amount of impulse control,” says One,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t play that card on me, Mr. Hurting others is fun,” replies Two, “you shouldn’t be talking,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you, shut up.” says X, “arguing will get us nowhere. Yes, Two was wrong to appear in front of False, but that does not warrant any action from us; instead we will stay up here and watch Grian handle the situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if…” starts Two, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry,” says X, “Grian has handled much worse situations, courtesy of One, he will be fine.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Grian wasn’t fine, only a few minutes ago, he had been told by Xisuma to go to False’s base, the thing was; he didn’t know why. As Grian flew, thoughts raced through his mind; did he say something wrong, did False find out he was a watcher, he didn’t know. Around a minute later, Grian landed at False’s base, it was more of a hill to be honest,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Grian,” says Xisuma, “False and I want to talk with you, don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh um, okay,” replies Grian, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three hermits then sit down on the unfinished stone walls of a tower and begin talking; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“False do you want me to explain what you saw or do you want to explain?” asks Xisuma,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it,” replies False, “Grian, after you left to go work on your base, some sort of… thing appeared and threatened me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” says Grian, “what did it say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember the exact words but it told me that it was your mother figure,” replies False, “it said that if I break your heart, it would break me. I don’t know what it meant by that but, at least to me, that sounded like a threat… I’m scared. I’m sorry I dragged you into this but it called itself your mother figure, and I couldn’t ignore that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian was confident that False was referring to Two, even without a description of how they looked, only Two would refer to himself as his mother figure. “I don’t know,” says Grian, “can you tell me what they looked like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could only make out two things about them; their skin was as white as paper and their eyes were purple… just like your’s.” replies False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t ring any bells,” Grian lies, “I am assuming that they didn’t give a name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False nods,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I got nothing,” says Grian, “sorry.” Then Grian has an idea, “I may not know who they are but I think I have a way to keep them away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” replies Xisuma,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“False, you said that they told you not to break my heart, right?” asks Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” replies False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if I hang around False or she hangs around me, this thing shouldn’t appear for fear of hurting me by accident, right?” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” replies Xisuma, he then turns to False, “Would you be okay with this for the time being?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would take some getting used to,” replies False, “but I can’t shake the feeling that it sounds like Grian is offering to protect me in the stereotypical way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“False, I can assure you,” says Grian, “I don’t mean it that way. Yes, I don’t want you getting hurt, but I’m not trying to be your bodyguard… to be honest, I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then,” says False, “I’ll allow it, but Grian has to promise me that he won’t spy on me anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” replies Grian, “although, it will make pranking people harder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” says Xisuma, “anyway, I have to go now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False and Grian say bye to Xisuma, before starting a conversation of their own,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” says False, “now that you can’t leave, do you have feelings for me or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian is caught off guard by this, “um, can we talk about this later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” replies False, “We’re stuck together until Xisuma finds another way, so we might as well have this conversation, oh and by the way, nice work lying to Xisuma,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” says Grian, “I didn’t lie,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there it is again,” replies False, “You know, you aren't very good at it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, maybe we should talk about my feelings.” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False laughs a little, “I knew that you'd come around.” she says, “So, tell me, do you have feelings for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” admits Grian, “I do, but the reasoning is complicated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got time,” replies False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you, not here, we’re too out in the open.” says Grian, “in fact, lets just leave it at ‘I have feelings for you,’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” replies False, “you’re not getting out of this, tell me a place that you’d feel safe telling me, and we’ll go there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need…” starts Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” says False, grabbing Grian’s hand as he tries to leave, “To go, you need to go. No, you can’t leave unless I come with, remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian sighs, then suddenly the two of them are on a mountain top,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the?!” says False, “what just happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I teleported,” replies Grian, “check the coords,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False pulls up her coordinates and gasps, “We’re over 10000 blocks away from my base! How did you…” False is left speechless, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian gives her a weak smile, “Sorry I didn’t tell you, I wasn’t allowed to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean; you weren't allowed to?” says False as a red parrot lands nearby,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I can say,” replies Grian, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re going to tell me,” says False, taking out an iron sword,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“False, I don’t want to do this,” replies Grian, “please, let’s just forget I said that,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re too far gone for that,” says False, she the puts on her armor and attacks Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian teleports out of the way before grabbing False’s arm and judo flipping her. “False please,” says Grian, “I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said that you couldn’t fight?” says False as she gets up, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you lied.” False then runs at Grian and at the last moment slides under him and trips him. Grian gets up, his hands alight with black fire and his eyes glowing red, “What the fuck?!” False says to herself,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian ignores her use of profanity, instead teleporting next to her and ripping the sword from her hands, it melts in his grasp, he then pushes False to the ground and summons bedrock shackles to hold her there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False stares at Grian in shock, she had just been beaten in a fight by Grian, not to mention she was now pinned to the ground by bedrock restraints at her wrists and ankles; her arms above her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian’s eyes return to their normal purple and his hands extinguish themselves, a block of stone then shoots up from the mountain and Grian sits down on it, looking away from False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes pass before False breaks the silence, “Are you going to tell me what just happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian doesn’t respond,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian!” yells False, “you know that you can’t just keep me here, the others will start to worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologize.” demands Grian, “If you do, I might let you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know how you did that,” says False, “you clearly are more than what you let others see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s magic,” replies Grian, still not looking at False, “I’m a minor god, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a god?!” says False, “how?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business.” replies Grian, “and by the way, the person you saw earlier; that was Two, they’re just very protective of me… he never meant any real harm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you suggest this idea to keep them away?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we could spend more time together,” replies Grian, “False, I really do love you, and I want you to feel the same way… but I know I can’t force it, you have to make that decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian,” says False, “we barely know each other, if you want me to love you; you should let us get to know each other first… and you should set me free, because I’m not dating someone if they have me locked up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian lets out a weak laugh, the bedrock then vanishes and False gets up, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just saying,” says False, “I’m not taking off this armor; after seeing what you’re capable of, I’m not taking any chances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian pats the ground next to him, implying that False should come and sit with him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I going to sit?” asks False before another block of stone shoots up where Grian was patting, “touché, you win.” she says before sitting down next to him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to say sorry?” asks Grian, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you promise not to lie to me anymore,” replies False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold out your hand,” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” asks False, concerned and confused,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do it,” says Grian, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine.” replies False, holding out her hand,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian then summons a dagger made of barrier blocks to his hand,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” says False, pulling her hand away, “what are you doing with that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to cut you,” says Grian, “trust me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, It is kinda hard to trust you when you have a knife in your hand,” replies False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” says Grian, “now please put your hand back,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False gives Grian an uncomfortable look but puts her hand back anyway, she then watches as Grian slices open his palm with the dagger, letting his purple blood drip from his palm into her’s as he says, “False, I promise that I will not lie to you anymore.” Grian then makes the dagger disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a question,” says False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hit me,” replies Grian, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False then punches Grian in the face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” says Grian, “not okay,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my defense, you did tell me to hit you,” says False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Metaphorically,” says Grian, “I meant it as a metaphor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” says False, “sorry,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, it’s fine,” replies Grian, “just ask your question,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” says False, “why did you cut yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a blood oath,” replies Grian, “I had to in order for it to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘blood oath’?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a way of making a promise,” replies Grian, “because of it, if I lie to you; you’ll know. There is something else you should know though; if my blood had caught on fire when it hit your hand, it means that I never had the intention of keeping the promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” says False, “but why cut your hand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m what you would call a watcher, if we don’t want to feel pain, we don’t… also it is easier to get the blood into the other person’s palm if you cut the hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I use this on other hermits?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” replies Grian, “but I wouldn’t recommend it, if you aren’t a god, doing this hurts a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” says False, “where are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the place I hang out if I’m not pranking you guys.” replies Grian, “I guess you could call it my base.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian,” says False, “I’m sorry I tried to hurt you… but if you want me to keep your secret; you need to help me fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” replies Grian, “but I need to tell you something; the reason I’m in love with you is because I’m from 2020, two years in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering the other stuff you can do, this doesn’t surprise me,” says False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In 2020, we were dating,” says Grian, “and you were like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” says False, “Do you mean that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were a watcher, False.” replies Grian,</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WARNING: Do NOT try the blood oath at home, it is a made up thing I used for the story. CreatorXXIII is not responsible for any injuries that you cause to yourself or others. Please stay safe and have a good day.<br/>- CreatorXXIII =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tag, you're it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of Season 6's infamous game of tag.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the first of august, 2018, and Grian was lying in wait at Mumbo’s base; alone. Earlier that week; Xisuma had given him and False the “All Clear”, the two of them had then agreed that it would be best if they parted ways for a little so that Grian could establish himself on the server. But that wasn’t important, Grian was on a mission: he was going to Tag MumboJumbo. Grian waited for a few minutes before he sees Mumbo, he quickly teleports behind him hand hits him with the Tag,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tag,” yells Grian, throwing the Tag and rule book at him, “you’re it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” says Mumbo, confused, but Grian had already flown off,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Grian lands in his base, he laughs to himself, “Now I just have to make sure I don’t get tagged.” He then looks around at the castle he built, its walls are unfinished and there is dirt scaffolding everywhere. “Maybe I should work on my base a little bit,” says Grian, he then flies up, on top of the walls and summons an infinite cube of stone brick before beginning to build. Around two hours later, Grian flies back down to the floor and admires his finished keep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arr, that be good a looking build,” says Scar,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian doesn’t flinch, “oh, hey Scar, what brings.” he then stops himself, “I mean, Ahoy Scar, what brings ye to me castle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scar chuckles, “I just be lookin at the scenery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian gives Scar a smile, “ye be welcome for thee retrieval of ye loot on day one,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scar then breaks character, “what?” he says, “the first time we met was on day four, and how did you know that I died?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My communicator,” replies Grian, pulling it out, “it shows death messages, and I remember now that I was thinking of Python, I helped Python on day one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” says Scar, “well, sorry then.” Scar then gives Grian a smile before flying off,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whew,” says Grian, “that was close, I’ve got to pay closer attention to what I say.” The red parrot on his newly-formed chest monster seems to agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian looks over at the parrot, “Should I go see what False is doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The parrot gives him an “I don’t care” kind of look before starting to clean itself,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh,” says Grian in disgust, “I know that you’re trying to blend in, but do you have to do that now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Th parrot stops and gives Grian a nod before continuing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian walks over and shoos it away,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t be mean to animals,” says False, “how would you like it if that parrot shooed you away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't like it,” replies Grian, turning to look at False, “but we both know he would do more than shoo me… One would most likely rip my arm off as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” says False, grinning, “whatever works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Who’s side are you on?” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now… the parrot’s” replies False, “anyway, you know why I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods his head and offers his hand to False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False takes it and suddenly, the two of them are at the mountain top,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” says False as she walks to her obsidian block and puts her items in a chest, “I never realized how good of a view you get from up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I guess it is a good view,” replies Grian, his hands ablaze with rolling black infernos, “maybe once it gets dark; we can stargaze if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” replies False, “but you only agreed with me because you love me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” says Grian, “I actually like the view,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you do,” replies False, she then rushes Grian in an attempt to catch him off guard and knocks him to the ground with a body slam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian gets up and punches False in the stomach, sending her back to her obsidian, he then throws multiple ghast fireballs her way,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False ducks under the first few fireballs and deflects the rest back at Grian, “is that all you got?” yells False, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” replies Grian as he deflects the balls of fire into the mountain top, he then summons a sword to each hand and teleports behind False, putting his swords to her neck, “check,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” replies False, kicking Grian in the balls before watching him fall to the ground in pain,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncalled for,” squeaks Grian, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I win?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods, holding his crotch,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought watchers could choose to feel pain?” says False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can,” replies Grian, his voice more high pitched then usual, “but we also can’t reproduce so, you know, goes away eventually… I haven’t gone through that yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False laughs, “So what you’re saying is that you can still feel pain there because it is unnecessary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to give you a moment?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods again,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” says False, walking over to the chest with her items in it and sitting down on it. Grian lays on the ground for a few minutes before he feels better, he then immediately, crawls over to False, grabs her by the foot, and teleports them both to the edge of the cobblestone platform they built on the mountain top before hanging False over the edge by her foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now say you’re sorry,” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian,” says False in a panic, “this isn’t funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologize,” says Grian, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” replies False, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” asks Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t do this,” begs False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you saying sorry?” asks Grian, “I’m not going to let you back on the platform until you tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False growns, “I’m sorry I kicked you in the balls. Will you put me back now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one thing,” replies Grian with a smile, “I’m sorry False,” Grian then lets go of False, letting her almost fall to the ground below before teleporting under her and catching her in her arms,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False takes a moment to process what happened, “What the hell Grian?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian then kisses her full on the lips before slowly setting her down,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” says False, “what the hell is wrong with you?! We aren’t even dating, and you kissed me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian puts his hand on the back of his neck, “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False glares at Grian, “Take me back up there and then take me to my base.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods and takes False’s hand before teleporting them both up to the top of the mountain, False then collects her things and Grian teleports them both to False’s base,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow?” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False just glares at him again before shooing him away, Grian then teleports back to the mountain top and collects his things before teleporting back to his base; appearing directly in front of Iskall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the?!” yells Iskall, “Grian, where did you come from?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian facepalms, how could he have been so naive to think that no one would go in his base while he and False were gone, “Iskall, I think I should tell you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it about you being able to teleport without an ender pearl?” says Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” replies Grian, “but don’t tell anyone... “ Grian then explains to Iskall what he is and what he knows,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” says Iskall, “I can see why you are hiding from people now, I can’t imagine what having that kind of weight on your shoulders must feel like, sorry dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” replies Grian, “but I need your help with something; remember how I said I was from 2020, well I was False’s boyfriend. Today, I made an attempt to kick off that relationship… I messed up bad though, I need your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” asks Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you and Stress seem to be doing well.” replies Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian,” says Iskall, “did you just tell me a part of the future by accident?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian facepalms, “dang it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>False and One come up with a plan to get back at Grian... One has his own (non violent) plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>False walks through her base, her boots making her footfalls sound heavier then they are. When she reaches her bedroom, she gets changed and is about to go to sleep when she hears a voice; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Falsesymmetry,” it says before a red parrot in the room suddenly morphs into a man with paper white skin with a large, pitch black almost burnt looking part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False covers herself with her sheets, “you’re One, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why yes,” the man replies, sarcastically, “how ever did you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian,” says False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” replies One, “I was being sarcastic,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” says False, “question; were you in here while I was changing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” replies One, his voice completely calm, “don’t worry, I’m over 2000 years old, I’ve seen everything the world has to offer and more already. And I’m not interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” says False, “you are going to leave the room so I can change, because I am assuming you want to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood,” replies One, he then leaves the room for a few minutes until False tells him it is okay to re-enter,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so what do you want to talk about?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want to talk about him, but you need to give Grian a second chance.” says One, “and just saying, he didn’t ask me to do this, I don’t do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured that,” says False, “anyway, why should I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me tell you a story,” replies One, “You probably know that I wasn’t a great person in 2020, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” replies False, “Grian has told me on multiple occasions,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I made him torture Ren and Impulse,” says One, “At the time I had you is a sort of simulation that only I could wake you up from without you dieing, I told Grian that if he wanted you to wake up… well, you can probably see where I am going with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” says False in disgust, “no wonder Grian wanted you dead, you were evil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But guess what Grian did,” says One, ignoring False’s comment, “I’ll give you a hint; you woke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that he tortured people so that he could see me?!” says False, “I get what you’re trying to say, but the context is just too awful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In his defense,” says One, “he did attempt to sacrifice himself to keep you all safe from me… It didn’t end well for me or him in the long run though. Anyway, what I am trying to say is that Grian cares about you a lot, I can even see it in how he fights; today, he was going easy on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was?!” says False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” replies One, “I should know, I taught him how to fight with watcher magic after all. Trust me, he would have wiped the floor with you if he wasn’t holding back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know whether to be offended or thankful.” replies False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be thankful,” says One, “or I’m going to make my presence known at the next fight, then you’ll see how he really is… because he doesn’t want me to insult him and how he fights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want me to do,” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to try just as hard as he is to start a relationship,” replies One,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why would I do that?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you get back at him for dropping you off that cliff,” replies One,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I'm listening,” says False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are going to have to act though,” says One,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have faith that the watcher of revenge knows what he’s talking about,” replies False, “so just tell me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I am going to need you to go to Grian’s base and tell him that you have forgiven him and that you want to go stargazing tonight at the mountain top…”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>False lands just outside of Grian’s base in the medieval district, the large stone brick walls and towers looming over her. As she walks across the drawbridge, she hears the lava in the moat bubble and pop, it is all very intimidating… until she gets past the walls, that is; as the only things inside the castle walls is the almost complete keep and a road network that leads to nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian!” she yells, “get down here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian immediately appears directly next to her, “False, I just wanted to say that…” False puts her hand over his mouth,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian, I get it, you miss having a relationship with me, even if I you are then only one who remembers it, but nonetheless; I forgive you for what happened at the mountain and I want to pursue a relationship with you so that you can be happy, but before all of that, you and me are going stargazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” says Grian, “you forgive me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False nods before intertwining her hand in his, “come on, lets stargaze,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian smiles and teleports them both to the mountain top, they then both lay on their backs to look at the stars, pointing at different ones and racking their brains for the names. After a while, False starts to get suspicious, she had expected One to do it by now… then she notices a red parrot sitting in an acacia tree nearby, it winks at her and the flies toward Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Grian,” says One, morphing into his human form, “dropping your girlfriends off of cliffs isn’t very gentleman like.” He then picks up Grian by the foot, walks over to the edge, and dangles him off the side, “I bet you know what is going to happen now,” says One,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“False?!” says Grian, “Did you set me up?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False walks over and gives Grian a kiss on the lips, “One, drop him,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One then drops Grian, a few seconds later; False hears a “thump” sound, signifying that her new boyfriend just hit the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me down there,” says False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” replies One, before picking up False and dropping her off the cliff, and into Grian’s arms, only this time Grian doesn’t kiss her after, instead just putting her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now what,” says False, “One said that you wouldn’t be able to teleport for a week after this,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A week?!” says Grian, “how are we going to get back?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well originally, One was going to take us back, but I have a feeling that he isn’t going to do that.” replies False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you have your elytra, right?” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” replies False, “I left it up on the mountain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we can’t call Xisuma because he is asleep right now… and he can’t be allowed to see this place.” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet One isn’t going to allow us to go up the mountain,” replies False, “So I guess we have to walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” agrees Grian, he then begins walking back to his base, False right beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you lie to me about the whole forgiving me thing?” asks Grian as he walks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no,” replies False, also walking, “I only sorta forgive you, but I was serious about the relationship; One wouldn’t help me do this until I agreed to do a blood oath saying that I was serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He made you do a blood oath?!” says Grian, “but you’re still mortal, didn’t it hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” replies False, showing Grian her blood stained hand and bandage, “it still does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian stops, “take it off,” he says,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to heal you.” replies Grian, “now take it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False removes the bandage, revealing a large and deep cut in her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian gives False a concerned look before purposely pricking his finger and letting a drop of his purple blood fall into False’s cut, it instantly looks much better and the pain stops completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does your blood have healing properties?” asks False, after her wound is completely healed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watchers heal faster then mortals,” replies Grian, “that's one of the reasons we can do blood oaths.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them then continue on through the world for a while, at some point False intertwines her hand in Grian’s, Grian doesn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Grian,” says False, “it’s really late, we should probably sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good call,” says Grian, he then snaps his fingers and two beds appear, the two of them then quickly make a little cabin around the beds before going to sleep… next to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False and Grian are then woken up a few hours later by a knocking on the cabin door,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian? False?” says Doc, “are you two in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” replies False, “don’t come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian and False then fix up the cabin before letting Doc in,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” says Doc, impressed, “did the two of you build this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair nods,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see,” says Doc, “so, when are you two going to tell the others that you’re dating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on…” starts False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, the two of you disappear at the same time everyday for around the same amount of time, it is obvious what is happening here.” says Doc,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While you are right about our relationship,” says Grian, “we just both really like camping… in the middle of the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” says False, “camping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmhmmmm,” says Doc, “sure.” he then turns to leave,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we borrow two elytras,” asks False, “we forgot ours at the camping site.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc nods and supplies the two hermits with an elytra each. “I’m expecting those back, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian and False nod, “we know,” the pair then fly off to their reactive bases.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Xisuma looks at his brother’s work, “good job bro,” he says, “perhaps in a few years you can be an admin like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evil Xisuma glares at his older brother from behind his red visor, “tell me again why I can’t go on the server.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you go out of control,” replies Xisuma, “remember last time; you blew up the server.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evil Xisuma smiles in his helmet, “I know, wasn’t that fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” replies Xisuma, “If you come on again; I’ll ban you… I mean it this time.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoy my work, please leave a kudos and a comment. - CreatorXXIII =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Good Times... Without Scar (For now)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian, False, Iskall, and Stress have fun at the mountain top.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grian was putting the finishing touches on his storage system when Iskall arrived,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey dude,” says Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” replies Grian, friendly as ever, he then notices that Stress wasn’t with him, “where’s Stress?” he asks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Working on her base,” replies Iskall, “She said that she’d be here once she finished up the wall she is working on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” says Grian, “well she better hurry up because I’m only making one trip,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them then share a little laugh before Iskall notices the fountain the Grian had just built.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you were making a storage system?” says Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It did,” replies Grian, “I just took some inspiration from cub’s base in season 7.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me again what that is.” says Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You throw what you want to sort in the fountain and it sends it to the right chest.” replies Grian, “you should have seen the look on Mumbo’s face when I told him I was building a storage system, it was priceless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall chuckles, “I bet,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False then lands next to Iskall, “where’s Stress this time?” she asks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right here,” replies Stress, landing next to False, “I’m not letting you leave without me.” Stress then notices Grian’s storage fountain and throws a diamond in,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stress, that’s my storage system,” says Grian, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry,” replies Stress, “it just looks like a wishing well to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get the diamond for you,” says Grian before teleporting away,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress looks at Iskall, “I thought you were kidding about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” replies Iskall, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian then reappears, soaked, “here you go,” he then hands Stress back her diamond,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you wet?” asks Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I broke something,” replies Grian, “after the trip, can you guys help me fix it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three hermits agree before taking each other’s hands, suddenly the four of them are at the mountain top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” says Stress, “how high are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least a few hundred blocks,” replies Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can confirm that,” says False, “I’ve been dropped off twice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twice?!” says Stress, “how did you survive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian caught me,” replies False, “the first time he kissed me afterwards; that was before we started dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian walks over to False and puts his arm around her, “but now you don’t need to fall off a mountain for that to happen, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False gives Grian a smile, shakes her head as if embarrassed, and kisses him on the cheek, causing his face to go red. False then smiles before walking over to her chest and sitting down on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want to do?” asks Grian, dressing Iskall and Stress, “you are the guests after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve heard that you are a better fighter then you pretend to be,” says Iskall, “I want to challenge you to a dual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian hesitates for a moment, unsure if to accept or decline,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Grian,” says False, “do it for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods, “I accept, Iskall,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall smiles, “we stand on the obsidian, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” replies Grian, he then teleports over to his obsidian and puts all his items in a chest, “ready?” asks Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You betcha,” answers Iskall, pulling out an enchanted diamond sword,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” says Grian, a black inferno suddenly exploding to life around his hands, causing Stress to back up,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys hold on,” says False, she then gets up from the chest she is sitting on and helps an overstimulated Stress over to a stone chair, “okay, continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall attacks first; he runs over to where Grian is standing and swings his sword, Grian teleports out of the way and summons a snowball before chucking it at Iskall’s face, temporarily obscuring his vision,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not cool dude,” says Iskall, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress and False seem to disagree as they both laugh,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall wipes the snow off his face and runs at Grian again, swinging at him, Grian ducks under Iskall’s blade before judo flipping him to the ground and kicking his sword away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iskall,” says Stress, “don’t let him embarrass you like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall nods and trips Grian with his foot, he then gets up and notices that Grian had teleported behind him, he isn’t able to stop Grian from putting a pumpkin on his head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, not cool,” says Iskall, he then notices that the pumpkin has a curse of binding on it. “You have got to be kidding me.” remarks Iskall before putting his hands in the air, “I surrender,” he then makes his way to one of the stone chairs with Grian’s help,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you don’t have to worry about endermen now,” says Stress, while trying to hold back her giggles,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall sighs, “I should have known this would happen.” As he talks, his voice echoes slightly because of the pumpkin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False puts her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her grin but fails and ends up laughing, “sorry, but the echo is too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” asks Iskall, he then hears the echo and starts laughing, a few seconds later; all four of them are laughing at Iskall’s little echo chamber. Then Stress walks over to False and hits her with the Tag, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got you love,” she says, throwing the Tag and rule book at her before flying away,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False was shocked, “did that just happen?” she asks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” replies Grian, “you going to get her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” says False with a smile, she then picks up the Tag and rule book before taking off after Stress,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today is weird,” says Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods in agreement before asking, “Do you want to help me surprise them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends what you have in mind.” replies Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of a picnic,” says Grian, “with a twist.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>False tackles Stress in the air, “you aren’t going anywhere,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress screams before realizing that it was only False, “False!” she yells over the sound of the air rushing past them both, “don’t scare me like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False smiles, “okay, but I’m still doing this.” False then removes Stress’s elytra and lets go of her, causing Stress to fall almost to the ground before False catches her and brings them both back to the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress falls to the ground, breathing heavily, “you act as if you’ve done that before,” remarks Stress,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I have,” admits False, “Grian and I mess around here daily, and not just with flying tricks; we fight, fly, talk, build, sleep, stargaze, and lots more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder nobody ever sees the two of you anymore,” says Stress, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a shared base up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False sighs and points to a cabin made from spruce logs and wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress gets up, “can you show me around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False grabs Stress’s hand and brings her into the cabin; on the inside, there is a main room which is split into a kitchenette and a living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so cute,” says Stress, “when did you two build this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Around when we first started dating,” replies False, “it isn’t much, but it doesn’t need to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress looks around, the main room is split down the center, the left half is a kitchenette with two strange furnaces embedded in the counter, what looks to be barrels as cabinets, and an island with four stools around it surveying as a table. The right side, on the other hand, is a living room with a two person couch against the back wall with an armchair on either side, a glass coffee table sits on top of a light gray carpet, and a wide screen TV sits atop two barrels that are being used as a table. Lastly, on the center of the back wall, there is a ladder going up to the loft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you do this?” asks Stress, “this is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” replies False, “this place was originally near Doc’s base but Grian and I took it down and rebuilt it here, as well as adding a few things we thought it would need. Grian did all the custom stuff, I mostly did the outside, and the loft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go see the loft?” asks Stress,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but don’t go through any of the chests up there; Grian and I are staying here tonight and I don’t want you looking through our stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress nods before climbing up the ladder; the loft is a little cramped but still manageable, a three person bed with purple sheets takes up a majority of the space on the platform, on either side of the bed, there is a double chest next to a crafting table with a weird metal light source on top of it. The loft, itself, is made of spruce slabs. Stress sits down in a counter of the loft,allowing False to come up the ladder, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” replies Stress, “it’s just so cute. But I do have a question, what are those things?” Stress points at one of the metal light sources,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, those,” says False, “those are lanterns, Grian has access to any future update he has already experienced or any that are next in line, so we can use those blocks in our builds. It’s the same with the smokers in the kitchenette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” says Stress, “well I think it looks great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False smiles, then the sound of an explosion changes her expression to a look that says, “I know what that was and I’m tired of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False starts making her way down the ladder, “come on Stress, let’s go see what the boys messed up now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress nods before following False down the ladder and out of the cabin, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” Grian and Iskall yell, covered in soot and frosting,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We tried making a cake,” says Grian, “to surprise you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” asks False, her tone suggesting that she had already dealt with this before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We saw that you were in the cabin, so we tried using Grian’s magic fire.” replies Iskall, an assumed smile of embarrassment on his face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” says False, pinching the bridge of her non-existent nose, “it didn’t go as planned and it turns out that Grian’s fire is not meant for baking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” reply Grian and Iskall, embarrassed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False sighs, “Well at least you tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean we are off the hook?” asks Grian, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” replies False, “the two of you are still going to clean this up… without magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian groans but nods anyway before starting to clean,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get this pumpkin off first?” asks Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” replies False, “that’s for Stress to decide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall then looks at Stress, “please let me take this thing off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress thinks for a moment before replying; “no, keep it on, it’s funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall nods and starts cleaning up his and Grian’s mess.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>By the time that the explosive cake had been cleaned up, the sun had started to set, and all four hermits were in the cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skally, are you ready to go?” asks Stress,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian, who was drinking something at the time, spat it out and started laughing, “Sorry,” says Grian, “the fact that Stress calls Iskall; Skally, just cracks me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, why?” asks Iskall, “doesn’t False have a nickname for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” replies Grian, “I can’t have a nickname, my real name is too short.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?” asks False, “because I’m sure I could come up with one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” replies Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Gre Gre,” says False, before bursting out laughing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian groans and puts his head in his hands, meanwhile; False, Iskall, and Stress are laughing their heads off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t funny.” says Grian, in a vain attempt to make them stop, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Grian,” says Iskall, “but it kinda is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three of the four hermits then continue to laugh at how stupid Grian’s new nickname is until the sun has fully set,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” says Iskall, “Stress and I should probably be going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress nods in agreement,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no no,” replies False, “it’s too late for that, just stay here overnight, I’ll have Gre Gre take you home in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian groans at the mention of his new nickname, but otherwise doesn’t object.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where would we sleep?” asks Stress,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gre Gre, would you be so kind as to show our guests where they will be sleeping?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods like a mindless zombie, he then goes over to the couch and removes the cushions to reveal a hidden, folded up mattress. Grian then grabs the mattress and pulls it out into a full, two person bed with sheets and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” exclaims Iskall, “that's an… interesting concept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He meant thank you,” says Stress,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False gives her two friends a smile before climbing up the ladder and into the loft, she finds Grian already asleep on the bed, not even having changed. False sighs, she then wakes up Grian and tells him to go and change. Grian nods before teleporting away, allowing False to change into her sleepwear. Grian eventually teleports back after changing and almost immediately falls asleep again. False then gets into bed with him, and falls asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By the way, the nicknames I used for Iskall and Grian were created by me. they are pronounced in the same way as the following;</p><p>Skally (Iskall's nickname): Sk-all-y<br/>Gre Gre (Grian's nickname): Gree Gree</p><p>If you use these in your own fics, please credit me. Thanks! - CreatorXXIII =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Fourth Watcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>False’s eyes snap open, she sits up in bed; she isn’t dead… good, that’s good. False gets out from under the covers and goes out on the balcony that she and Grian had built the day prior, looking at the night sky. Grian walks up behind her, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” asks Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False sighs, “yea, it’s just another nightmare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me,” says Grian, “I can’t help you if you lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Gre Gre.” replies False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian winces at the use of his nickname before planting a kiss on False’s neck, “Remember, if you ever need to talk, just ask.” Grian then smiles before returning to bed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False looks down at the mountain top where the two of them live; admiring the landscape. False takes a deep breath, the mountain air crisp and clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to hand it to the two of you,” says Two, sitting on the railing of the balcony, “this place is really something… in a good way, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False looks over at the minor god, “Oh, hello Two,” she says, “what brings you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The two of you actually,” replies Two, “X said he wants you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian comes out of the room, he almost immediately hugs Two, “it’s good to see you, Two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two smiles, “Same here, Three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“X needs us,” says False, “don’t know why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” replies Grian, “that’s odd. How urgent is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not super,” replies Two, “but the two of you should probably get changed soon… in watcher garments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of us?!” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what X said,” replies Two, “I wouldn’t disobey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods, “we’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you then.” Two then teleports away,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False looks at Grian, “you guys have special clothes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” replies Grian, “they’re mostly ceremonial though, which is why it confuses me; why would we need to wear them… especially you, you aren't even a watcher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False shrugs, “I don’t know, but I would say that being safe is better than being sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good point,” says Grian, the two hermits then go back inside to change,</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>False and Grian step out of the portal, their cloaks obscuring their faces. As they walk down the quartz hallway, their nervousness increases. They pass by multiple empty rooms, each covered in dust and cobwebs from centuries of neglect. Eventually, the two of them enter the throne room; a large room made entirely of different kinds of quartz, with the occasional gold block or glowstone to make something stand out amongst the white. At the far end of the room, sits three thrones, made of a gray-almost black metal alongside gold. In the center throne, sits a man with paper white skin and blood red eyes. A pair of smoke gray wings hang from his shoulders while his wrists are hidden by two bracelets, as black as the void. The two other thrones are occupied by One and Two, both wearing the same cloak and robes as False and Grian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Aether, Falsesymmetry.” says the man in the center throne, “I apologize for the short notice but it had to be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False knows that the man in the center thone is X, but she doesn’t know how. “Why are we here?” she asks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To welcome you False,” replies X, “into our metaphorical family, as the fourth watcher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian looks over at False, “False,” he says, “your eyes are purple!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” replies False, “no, my eyes are blue, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian gives False a worried look, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False walks up to X, “why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X smiles, “One, explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made you do a blood oath,” says One, “but at the time, you were still mortal so you didn’t heal from it almost instantly. When Grian saw that you were hurt, he healed you with his blood. Over the course of the four weeks since then, that blood that Grian put in your system, slowly turned you into a watcher, until today, when it finished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what does that mean for me?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” replies X, “originally, we were going to just take you once this happened and erase all memories of the two of you from the minds of the other hermits, but Grian begged me to reconsider so I’m giving the two of you until the end of season 6 before we take you from the server.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian walks up to where False is standing, “X is being very generous,” he whispers, “this is the best deal we can get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False nods before bowing to X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X laughs, “you don’t need to bow to me, we are all friends here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False smiles, “oh, I was just trying to be polite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” says X, “when Grian first became a watcher, he constantly called One and Two ‘sir’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False looks over at Grian, an embarrassed look is on his face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May we be excused?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” replies X, </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>False watches as Grian paces the floor of his room, they are both deep in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“False, I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” says Grian, “I didn’t know the side effects of watcher blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian,” says False, “it’s okay, we still have until the end of the season.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t okay,” replies Grian, sitting down next False on the bed, “because of me, you are a watcher, it doesn’t matter that we have until the end of the season, we still have to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then let’s make this season one that the others won’t forget.” says False, “You told me that this is the longest season hermitcraft has ever had, so let’s leave our mark before we go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian looks at False, “but what about your friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False gives Grian a smile, “I have been on hermitcraft since season 2 and people leave all the time. Heck, the original founder left after season 1. I’m upset too but I’m not going to let that stop me from having fun while I can, besides, we’re watchers; we can always visit later on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods, he then wipes the tears from his eyes and stands up, “thanks for that,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, anytime.” replies False, “got any ideas for what we could do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian thinks for a second, “I have a few.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Iskall lands at the coords that Grian had left him, he then takes out his communicator,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;Iskall85&gt; Grian, where are you? I’m at the coords.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall then hears a piston fire before he falls down a hole, into a room that is completely white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Iskall,” says Grian, his voice calm, “I’m glad you could join us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall looked around, he couldn’t tell how big the room was. Iskall confusedly takes a seat at the spruce table in the supposed center of the room, Mumbo is already there, looking just as confused as Iskall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False then is suddenly in the room, her eyes are purple, “Is everyone here?” she asks before taking out a book, “because I’m taking attendance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo looks over at Iskall, “what is going on?” he asks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No clue,” replies Iskall, “I’m just as confused as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress then falls through the ceiling, “Skally love, you forgot this.” she then hands Iskall his redstone shulker box, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Stress,” says Iskall, embarrassed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, how do I leave?” asks Stress,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you,” says False, the two girls then leave the room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” says Grian, wearing a business suit, “I bet you both are wondering why I summoned you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, sorta.” replies Mumbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall nods in agreement,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I want to form a group,” says Grian, “called Architech.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” says Mumbo, “why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m new to the server and don't know many people besides the two of you.” replies Grian, “I saw the other groups on the server doing well so I wanted one of my own… and I don’t know where I’m going with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo and Iskall start to laugh, “dude, of course we’ll join your group.” says Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I’m in.” says Mumbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same,” says Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then I need to show you both something,” says Grian before handing them a book each, the book is filled with details about a massive store called Sahara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am assuming you want to build this.” says Mumbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is going to take a while,” Iskall says,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was thinking that the two of you would work on the redstone since i’m no good at it while I work on building the building it goes in.” says Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you positive you want to do this?” asks Mumbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” replies Grian,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we pull this off, we could rival ConCorp.” says Iskall, “imagine that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False then walks in, “just saying, Grian told me that if you guys decline, I can come after you and he won’t get mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then it’s a good thing we agreed,” says Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said it.” says Mumbo, “also, Grian, how did you do the redstone needed for us to get down here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It took hours,” says Grian, “don’t look at it though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To late,” says Mumbo, taking out a pickaxe and walking up to part of the wall, he then suddenly falls through the floor, only to fly back up and hit the ceiling a few seconds later,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have the entire room outlined in an invisible pitfall,” says Grian, “well except the way out, which you two don’t know where it is.” Grian then tries to walk out of the room, only to fall in his own pitfall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo facepalms, “I think Grian doesn't know either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False then punches Mumbo into the pitfall before looking at Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going, I’m going,” says Iskall, he then jumps into the pitfall, which is just another completely white room with hidden slime blocks at the bottom. “What the, where am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this thing endless?” asks Mumbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, this is it.” says Grian, he then teleports away,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iskall?! Did you see that, Grian just up and vanished!” says Mumbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you mean like this?” asks Iskall before throwing an ender pearl up and into the first room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Iskall hears Mumbo say, “where…? Guys?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian appears beside Iskall, “Should tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall shakes his head, “too risky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly both of them are punched back into the pitfall by False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you guys go?” asks Mumbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We ender pearled out,” says Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False then lands next to the three of them, “bad news; Scar got Tagged by Xisuma yesterday and now he is coming here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, see you guys later.” says Mumbo before flying out of the second infinity room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, bye.” says Iskall, he then ender pearls out and starts punching the floor until he finds the way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to stay and fight Scar?” asks False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” replies Grian, before grabbing False’s hand, “And you aren't either.” Grian then teleports them both away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed. - CreatorXXIII =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Truth as a concept is generally a good thing, for example; most of us want to know the truth about many things purely because we have been lied to or we just like to know things... but it is important to remember that the truth can be scary, as somethings are better left unknown.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One was sitting in a tree, as usual, he was a parrot, watching Grian build, and so far, nothing interesting had happened. One was bored, so he wasn’t paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey little fella.” says Grian, looking at him,</p><p> </p><p>One groaned internally, Grian had just used the code phrase to get his attention, “great,” he thinks, “what does he want now?!”</p><p> </p><p>One flies over to Grian and lands on his shoulder, giving him a “What do you want?” look,</p><p> </p><p>“Can you switch over to human form for a second?” asks Grian,</p><p> </p><p>One sighs internally, he looks around quickly to make sure the coast is clear before hoping off Grian’s shoulder and taking his human form, “What?” he asks, his voice as deep and menacing as ever,</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I need you to go stand on that.” replies Grian, pointing at a stone pressure plate nearby,</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” One asks, “can’t you get one of your stupid mortal friends to help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I would get someone else’s help, but they're all busy.” replies Grian, ignoring One’s insult,</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fine.” One says, “this better not explode like last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t.” promises Grian,</p><p> </p><p>One walks over to the pressure plate and steps onto it, for a few seconds it does nothing before shooting out a name tag and a book. One examines the Tag and the book; the Tag is nothing special, it’s only a normal name tag. The book, on the other hand, is infuriating. “YOU LITTLE F*CKER!” yells One, </p><p> </p><p>Grian smirks, “Tag, you’re it.” he then teleports away,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, You’re not getting away that easily.” says One, before teleporting after him, appearing in a woodland mansion. One laughs, “You can’t hide from me Grian.” he then punches his arm through a wall and pulls Grian back through it by his neck, “Do you think this is funny?!” yells One,</p><p> </p><p>Grian doesn’t answer, instead trying to pry One’s fingers away from his neck,</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me!” says One, he then throws Grian to the floor, before trapping him under his foot,</p><p> </p><p>Grian coughs, “Sorry,” he says, his voice still recovering from being choked, “It was only a joke.”</p><p> </p><p>One snorts, “Oh, so you think that it’s a joke?! Well, sorry to break it to you, but it isn’t funny! Unlike you, I actually take my job seriously…” One then pauses to think before saying; “Not to mention that if it weren't for me, you wouldn’t have even gotten this do-over.” One then drags Grian to a wall nearby before forcing him to sit against it. “GAUH!” yells One, grabbing his face in anger before glaring at Grian, “ What were you thinking?! I could have killed you, you know!” he yells, </p><p> </p><p>Grian coughs and then looks down at the floor,</p><p> </p><p>“Grian, you know I’m struggling with my anger,” asks One, “So why?” </p><p> </p><p>“I just thought that it would be funny,” replies Grian,</p><p> </p><p>The two of them then sit in silence for a few minutes,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, alright.” says One, his voice a lot calmer now, “but to be fair; you know better then to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Grian sighs, “Yea… sorry.” He is then helped to his feet by One, “So are we going to work on repairing this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” replies One, “but we should probably both work on our impulse control.”</p><p> </p><p>Grian nods in a sort of defeated agreement before he remembers something One had said; “Um… One,” asks Grian, “what did you mean when you said that; if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have even gotten a do-over?”</p><p> </p><p>One pinches the skin in between his eyes, “I shouldn’t have said that… but I did, so it’s no use hiding it any longer; X’s mistake wasn’t a mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand,” says Grian, confused,</p><p> </p><p>“You know how X said that he made a mistake in regards to the flow of time in this universe and because of that we are now in season 6?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it wasn’t a mistake… it was purposeful; after I died, X made me relive my life so that I could see where and why it went wrong. Then X asked me ‘If you could have one thing… what would it be?’” One stops and takes a deep breath before continuing, “I told him that I would want all of the things that had happened to you to have never happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you asked for a do-over.” says Grian,</p><p> </p><p>“No, I asked for you to get a do-over. I didn’t think I was going to get one after what I had done, but since I got one anyway; I’m trying to make it count. Which is why I helped False prank you, I wanted to try and undo the bad effects of the do-over.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I owe you one then.” replies Grian,</p><p> </p><p>“In that case,” says One, “Tag.” he then hands the tag and the rule book to Grian and teleports away.</p><p> </p><p>When Grian realizes what just happened, he smiles and laughs a little before snapping his fingers and teleporting to his base.</p><hr/><p>One Month later...</p><p> </p><p>Clillow ran as soon as she could, she knew that it was a fruitless endeavor but she also knew that her friends would have wanted her to try anyway… for them. As she runs from her place of entry, she spots a monolith of cobblestone and ducks behind it, no longer willing to move.</p><p> </p><p>A sort of *Zap* sound is heard before the appearance of footsteps, “Clillllow!” he calls, “I thought that we had agreed not to run.” the footsteps then begin getting closer, “Don’t you remember the deal?... If you come out now, I’ll lessen the punishment.”</p><p> </p><p>Clillow knew he was lying; she said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well then,” he says with a little glee in his voice as he supposedly shrugs, “I guess we are doing this the hard way.” the cobblestone monolith then turns to powder and blows away, “there you are,” says X, his eyes glowing with fury while his grin makes it all to clear that he is enjoying himself,</p><p> </p><p>Clillow gets up and tries to run but X grabs one of her wings before throwing her into an obsidian wall as it appears and clamping her to it with bedrock restraints. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me go!” yells Clillow,</p><p> </p><p>“No,” X replies, “You have been a bad girl… so I’m going to punish you.” A knife then appears in the god’s hand, “I hope you learn your lesson Clillow… because I’m tired of this and I bet you are too.” </p><p> </p><p>Clillow begins crying, </p><p> </p><p>“Crying will get you and especially you nowhere with me,” says X, “Only obedience will work… now beg for forgiveness.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… sorry,” says Clillow with tears streaming down her face, “I promise it won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>The god smiles, “good… now stay still.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The End of Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm not reveling anything (It is late-ish where I am and I am feeling lazy)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clillow was sitting on a roof in the shopping district, it was the 6th of November, a purely red parrot next to her. The two of them were watching the final moments of Tag, Clillow was still uncertain of One, as he worked for the man who had killed all her friends and had hurt her in many ways. A slight cool breeze then blows past, but Clillow doesn’t notice as her undead flesh makes all but the extreme feel like nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been awfully quiet,” remarks One after changing to his human form and sitting down next to her, “The last time I didn’t hear someone this much was when I still lived with my parents… well actually, now that I think about it; I guess that’s a bad example considering that they yelled at me constantly for existing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow doesn’t respond, instead she only continues watching the district,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit that your mental shield is quite impressive for an untrained person like you,” says One, “I’m the most powerful watcher there is and even I can’t see inside your head…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop…” Clillow begins to say in anger,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... but I don’t need to in order to see that you are suffering.” says One, “it’s written all over your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow stands up, “I’m leaving, don’t follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” says One, “But do me a favor and take of yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow nods before taking off and flying to Cleo’s pirate ship, she then quickly makes sure that no one is there before looking through the chests for any armor stands… she doesn’t find any. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s odd,” she thinks, “I could have sworn that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… who are you?” asks Cleo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow freezes, ashamed that she hadn't checked the surrounding area before landing. Clillow then straightens up and turns around, “sorry, I just joined and I didn’t know my way around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just joined?” says Cleo suspicious,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Clillow lies, “I’m one of TFC’s friends, he asked Xisuma if I could join and I got an invitation today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then…” says Cleo, “Why are you in my base?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was a natural structure…” replies Clillow, “I thought it was one of those sunken ships but it had generated above water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleo sighs, “oh… well then sorry about my attitude, I just got back from the shopping district. We were ending a game called Tag today and the entire time I was on edge because I thought it was some long and drawn out prank by the person with the Tag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” says Clillow, “how’d it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to worry about.” replies Cleo, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good.” says Clillow, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it is.” agrees Cleo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I should probably be going now,” says Clillow, she then moves towards the exit and is about to take off when Cleo hits her with;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how do you have an elytra if it’s your first day?” asks Cleo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” says Clillow, “can you say that again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked how you have an elytra if it’s your first day.” replies Cleo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow looks at Cleo for a few seconds before realizing that the hermit is referring to her wings, “oh… these,” Clillow says, flapping her wings,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleo’s eyes go wide, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow smiles, she then turns around, spreads her wings, and flies away… as she glides through the sky she continues to smile, this had been the best day she had had in weeks.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cleo watched as the winged lady flew off, it was definitely a surprise to see someone with wings attached to them. After the newcomer was out of sight, Cleo went back into her ship and realized that she was out of armor stands… how strange. Celo then wips around while drawing her sword,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smirks before using one of his fingers to slowly lower Cleo’s blade, “I’m just saying… what you did just then was quite rude.” the man then presses his right pointer finger into Cleo’s forehead,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleo’s vision immediately starts to spin and swirl until she loses her balance and falls to the floor, dropping her sword in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams my undead puppet,” he says as Cleo begins to sleep, “don’t let the bed bugs bite.” the man then walks through a door and vanishes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As the winged zombie touches down on the island, Scar wonders if he is doing the right thing, after all, it isn’t very nice to stalk someone. Scar sits down with his back leaning against the dirt, he had been at his base the undead woman had flown overhead; at first he had thought they were Cleo because of the whole undead thing but that was quickly ruled out once he saw in the chat that Cleo was unconscious… Now he was here; on a pair of islands that once belonged to Jessassin… watching this other undead lady. Scar sighs and stands up before looking over the edge of the hill he was hiding behind, he sees the undead lady walking around with a nervous look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the…” mutters Scar, noticing the lady’s robotic eye, “what is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady then looks directly at Scar, catching him off guard and causing Scar to fall backward into the water behind him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” she says after rushing over to help Scar out of the water, “and I why you followed me here but I promise that I don’t know what happened to Cleo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I was following you?” asks Scar,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I actually don’t know.” the lady replies, “I just sorta… knew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… who are you?” asks Scar,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow doesn’t even get a chance to respond before X suddenly appears and taps Scar in the forehead, knocking him out cold and to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you?” says X, his eyes full of anger,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow looks down at the ground in shame, “Don’t leave One’s side.” she replies,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what did you do anyway?” asks X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave One’s side.” answers Clillow, “but I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” says X, “I don’t want to hear your excuses. I told you when you won the game that your universe and everything in it were my catharsis…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow nods, “I know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t finished, servant.” says X, “When I brought you here, I told you that things were going to be different… so, I am going to give you a total of three mistakes before I punish you. This is your first mistake, so if you wish to continue to be happy, you will not do anything stupid allright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow nods, “thank you sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me X, like everyone else does, it feels weird having you be the only one who calls me that.” says X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes S… yes X.” replies Clillow, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” says X, he then turns to leave,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” says Clillow,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” asks X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I be able to have one friend among the hermits?” asks Clillow, “I promise I won’t let them know anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X thinks for a moment before nodding, “fine… but only one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you X, thank you.” replies Clillow, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choose wisely,” says X, he then snaps his fingers and turns to dust which is blown away in the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow looks down at the unconscious Scar, “Sorry Scar, I didn’t intend for this to happen.” Clillow then quickly plucks a feather from her wings and puts it in Scar’s hat before spreading her wings and flying away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BTW, Clillow is pronounced like this; K-little(but say it very fast)-o or like WILLOW but the w is a CL. - CreatorXXIII =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My apologies for posting this late, I had problems with motivation while writing this. - CreatorXXIII (=</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clillow backed up against the metal wall behind her, the plan hadn't worked and now… well, she was the only one left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The man rises to his feet, his hands stained red by the blood of her friends. “I have to say </span>____<span>, I’m impressed, really, I am; the five of you got past all my guards and security, made it here, and then, to top it all off; you put up a valiant effort to defeat me.” he says as he walks up to Clillow before stopping mere inches in front of her, so close that she could feel him breathing, “The only question left to answer now is, well,” he pauses, a horrific smile slithering onto his face as he uses two of his fingers to tilt Clillow’s head back; exposing her neck, “...What am I going to do with you?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow starts to whimper in fear,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t cry my little zombie.” the man whispers, “I’m not going to hurt you anymore then what you have already overcome, after all, it is quite hard to out do the pain you have already felt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow wakes up, her bed noticeably moist from sweat. Clillow pulls the covers over her head, tears streaming down her face as she hides from the man that she is sure is there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clillow?” says False, “are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow stays silent, certain that the man is only using someone else’s voice to trick her,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False rubs her eyes, “Clillow… I promise I’m not X. Besides, even if I was, hiding under the covers wouldn’t do anything to stop me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow slowly peeks out from under the covers before relaxing slightly before suddenly tensing up again, “M… my apologies M… mistress” says Clillow as she gets out of bed, “Normally when Master wants something, he comes to get me himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clillow, are you okay?” asks False, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow freezes, “Of course,” she eventually manages to get out, “never better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clillow,” says False, putting her hand on the cyborg zombie mutant’s shoulder, “I want you to be happy and I know that you aren’t. I know that you don’t want to talk about what X did to you but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies mistress,” says Clillow, “but I have to go, I have lots of work to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s five in the morning!?” says False,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work doesn’t sleep you know.” replies Clillow as she rushes down the hallway and into a random room before closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Clillow,” says X, “What keeps you up at this hour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, n...nothing sir,” replies Clillow,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you lying to me?” asks X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, sir,” replies Clillow,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the room then opens and False walks in, “Clillow please… oh, um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning False,” says X, “do you wish to join us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you,” replies False, she then quickly leaves and closes the door behind her,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then,” says X, “What is the matter my little zombie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noth…” starts Clillow,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Lie.” states X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” says Clillow, defeated, “I had a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About?” asks X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you know sir,” replies Clillow,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see, so it was the game, I presume.” says X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow nods, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I know that I told you not to mention the game to anyone but… You still do realize how unhealthy it is for you to keep that bottled up inside you, right?” asks X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clillow nods again, “I just don’t feel comfortable talking about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what about the friend I told you to choose?” asks X, “speaking of witch; have you made a decision yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sir,” replies Clillow, “I just can’t decide. Can you for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I can,” says X, “I will not. If I chose who it is, then you won’t trust them in the way you need to in order to make any progress in getting better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to get better so bad…” says Clillow, “then why don’t you just use your god powers to make me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clillow,” says X, “If I did that, not only would the story flow be ruined but the audience would most likely hate it, and I can’t afford that. You need to get better in a realistic and believable way… after all, nothing worth having comes easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned the audience,” says Clillow, “Why can’t you just tell them to pick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X starts to say something before he suddenly stops, “You know, that idea isn’t half bad. It solves our dilemma and potentially gets them more invested in the story, you know what; that's what we’re doing. Clillow, you are dismissed, I have some work to do. You get the rest of the day off… after you get some rest, after all, it is only five in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” replies Clillow, “thank you.” Clillow then leaves the room. Walking out into the hallway, now hopeful for what is to come.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Grian lands in the shopping district, Iskall and Mumbo are waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello gentlemen,” asks Grian, “ready for some golf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it dude,” replies Mumbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian then notices that Iskall is dressed for what looks like a tennis match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iskall…” says Grian, “are you going to play tennis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do look like a tennis player.” agrees Mumbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… um…” says Iskall, “I don’t know, someone else dressed me this morning. I woke up in these clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s either tennis or boy scouts.” says Mumbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a beard, dude.” replies Iskall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, true,” admits Mumbo, “well man scouts then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man scouts.” repeats Iskall, beginning to laugh a little,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three hermits talk for a little while longer before heading over to the golf course. By the time they arrive, it had already gotten dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” says Grian to Mumbo, “I think the real reason that Iskall is dressed differently is because he is our caddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your caddy,” says Iskall, slightly offended but laughing nonetheless, “what the heck?!” He then walks away from the pair,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three wait for day to break before starting, but once they do, it occurs to them that they have no clue what they’re doing. Although, in the end, Mambo and Iskall were tied with 42 each while Grian won with 39.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest,” says Grian, “I was expecting Iskall to win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same,” agrees Mumbo, nodding,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” says Iskall, “this has been fun. We should do this again sometime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” says Grian, “but next time let's practice first.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>X sits in a cast iron chair on the balcony of his room in the Aether palace, his legs crossed and propped up on the balcony’s railing while a laptop sits in his lap. As the self-proclaimed author types, his red eyes shift from side to side. Then, suddenly, without warning; he puts the laptop to sleep and closes it before setting it on a cast iron table to the left of him and standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m counting on you all,” he says, seemingly in passing but also directed at someone, “So please don’t let me down.” The Creator is alone on the balcony, yet he talks as if he knows someone is listening, or, at least he suspects they are. As he stares out at the dozens of floating islands in the distance, at all of their cyan grass and trees with lime colored leaves; he smiles, “After all,” he says, “Why wouldn’t I smile, this place is beautiful. Don’t you agree… audience?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Game (Teaser)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A teaser for my next work; a telling of what happened to Clillow in the The Game that I keep on mentioning. BTW: Please tell me who you want to be Cillow' friend, I really want to include you guys' choices in the story. - CreatorXXIII =)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes were closed, it was cold. The floor was cold, like a corpse… like me. I opened my eyes and got up, I felt alone but I wasn’t… not with him watching. Everyone was there with me, Grian, Iskall, Doc, you… everyone was there, all in one room… unconscious. I wasn’t the first to see him, that was Scar:</p><p>“Hello hermits, it is a pleasure to finally meet you all.” he said, “I can’t tell you my name but you can call me ‘X’.” He was extremely pale, it was as if he was made out of snow.</p><p>“My apologies if it is confusing. Anyway, I should probably tell you what is going on; First, I’m a god. Second, I made a bet with another god who I’ll call Y, saying that you all could beat a challenge he set up.”</p><p>“What’s the catch?” Xisuma asked,</p><p>“Some of you, and by that I mean four of you, are going to be trying to kill the rest of you.” X replied, “I agreed to the bet, and now I feel really bad about it so I’m going to help you.”</p><p>X then snapped his fingers which caused a knife to appear in his hand, “Normally you wouldn’t be able to fight back against the imposters, and by that I mean that you can’t hurt them if they are trying to kill you, but with this knife, you now can.”</p><p>I looked around the room once X was done talking, by now everyone had woken up and looked as scared as I felt. “Wait, you said you made a bet, what do we have to do to win?” I asked,</p><p>“Oh right, I almost forgot; you have to figure out who the imposters are and vote them off the ship… or get rid of them in other ways. You’ll lose if the imposters kill all of you or if anyone on either team breaks the rules.”</p><p>“Is it just me or does this sound like a real life game of Among Us?” Grian asked,</p><p>“Y isn’t the most creative… that’s normally my job.” replied X, “Anyway, good luck.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. I am not going to do shout outs for this work until part 2 and The Game are over as that is going to be the end of the entire series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>